dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugh Hefner VS Casanova
The 30th Installment of Dragon Rap Battles Features Hugh Hefner and Casanova to see who is the better womanizer, however Susan B. Anthony comes in to set things straight for these men. The Battle Hugh Hefner: Face of playboy, the Don Juan at Mi Casa spitting SuperNovas If this synonym says he can win, I understand the super noses Here's a Grand Tour through my mansion, oh now that I remember You were right, nobody's better than Henriette, she's on the cover in December Your monk endeavours didn't last till After Dark, not a single night While I have writers that shine bright upon my mingle enterprise! So while all your girls are fading, pick up the mag by your side You'll see amazing illusions, playmates and the Story of My Life Casanova: Mr. Hefner I must say, that first verse was awful maybe next time you shold've read my cast of novels! For History's greatest womanizer that went around the globe Why did he have to go up against William Shatner in a red robe Because when it comes to the ladies men, their ain't no other Though none will ever be important as my beloved Grandmother My life's so crazy, I escaped Prison with a Monk right at Midnight So I'll let this old man retort, while I'm with 5 beautiful ladies in 1 night Hugh Hefner: I'm an activist, a philanthropist, so why should I be standing this? You're acting as if you did more than just be a demanding bitch! You lied and gambled, spyed till in shackles and always rambled Obsessed with magic? Well I'm for sure a word magician in this battle! Disgraced everywhere, so this boasting noble man seeked for honour But why bother? You'd end up always leaving like your mother and father! You blow at jobs like my bunnies hip hop! I'll burn your memoir down to the letter! It's evident, you can't be better than this Veteran, you'll never be as Hugh as Hefner! Casanova: You cancelled Nudes in Playboy, while I invest The First Lottery I tricked the eldery before don't believe me, ask Madame d’Urfé Put this into Military Papers, cause I may be old style but marrying a 29 year old at 89 is clearly a pedophile Destory your Mansion and Penthouse just to give you a scare, then afterwards This Violinist will play and chill with Voltaire A Rap Wizard like Pinball, and have the high score set Cause no woman shall deny me because I have no regrets Susan B. Anthony: Casanova, you will soon regret letting Susan B. Antony fight, because 2 creepy men fight against the idol of Women's Rights! Lets start with you, Hugh, who is tolerable at best whom I guess I'll give credit for being a feminist activist But even with all those acts Hefner I think you completley sank low cause Playboy Enterprise give the wrong views since Marilyn Monroe Now I move on to Casanova over here whom I ready to slaughter had sex with over 155 women including a mother and daughter I led the march for Women's Votes with even Stanton to join and I'll be face you right on like my one dollar coin Call me Wonder Woman, cause ode own my National Justice League, Even when I got arrested, I showed the ballot i'm a voting machine Check the 19th Amendment, cause Women's Suffrage is a given While Casanova's a librarian and Hugh's covering Marge Simpson Its time that these two perverts turn into proper gentlemen Starting off that you two will learn The Declaration of Sentiments - Not Now! Trivia *The beat used for Hugh and Casanova is called SWAG BEAT ILLUMINATI HIP HOP RAP INSTRUMENTAL 2015 and can be found here **The beat used for Susan B. Anthony is called March Rap/HipHop Beat and can be found here *On September 27th 2017, Hugh Hefner died making him the second rapper to have died after his battle's release after Fidel Castro. Category:Season 3 Category:Dragon Rap Battles Category:Hugh Hefner VS Casanova